Flores
by jennifer1997
Summary: Drabble 23: Tener en cuenta el significado de las flores puede ser algo muy útil al momento de regalarlas.


_**Flores**_

Naruto se encontraba en la Floristería Yamanaka, indeciso sobre qué flores debería comprarle a su novia, la maestra de la armas, con quien hoy cumplía un año de relación, Ino se acercó hasta él.

Hola Naruto – dijo Ino, llamando su atención.

Hola Ino, necesito tu ayuda – dijo Naruto.

Se nota, tiene un claro rostro de confusión – dijo Ino, riendo levemente.

Muchas gracias – dijo Naruto, sarcásticamente.

¿Son para Tenten? – pregunto Ino.

Así es, hoy es un día muy importante para nosotros – dijo Naruto.

Ya paso un año ¿Verdad? – pregunto Ino, a lo que el asintió – esta bien, me esforzare para que le regales el mejor ramo de flores – dijo entusiasmada.

Gracias Ino – dijo Naruto, aliviado – yo no sirvo para esto, para mi todas las flores son iguales – dijo ofendiéndola.

¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!? – pregunto Ino, muy enfadada, con el símbolo anime de rabia en la frente.

Lo siento – dijo Naruto, atemorizado, ella suspiro.

Déjame explicarte – dijo Ino, tranquilizándose - todas las flores son hermosas en su propia manera, pero es el significado más profundo que transmiten el que puede hacer toda la diferencia cuando se trata de regalarlas – explico.

¿Por ejemplo…? – pregunto Naruto.

Las gardenias son flores suaves y blancas, representan la pureza y la dulzura, y además simbolizan un amor secreto, es ideal para regalarle alguien especial que haya llamado tu atención, pero a quien no has revelado tus sentimientos verdaderos todavía – explico Ino.

Wow… eres muy buena en esto – dijo Naruto, sorprendido.

Claro que si – dijo Ino, orgullosa de sí misma – otro ejemplo serían los tulipanes son sinónimo del principio de la primavera, ya que son una de las primeras flores que se asoman de la tierra después de un largo invierno, ideal para las parejas de larga duración que valoran su amistad tanto como su romance, específicamente los tulipanes rojos representan una declaración de amor – explico.

Es todo muy complicado – dijo Naruto, pensativo, cruzado de brazos.

Bueno… no te puede ir mal con un ramo de rosas, sobre todo si lo escoges de acuerdo a su color favorito, estas sirven como una declaración absoluta de amor, afecto y admiración, las rosas de color rojo simbolizan el amor profundo; rosas blancas simbolizan el amor puro e inocente; rosas de color rosa simbolizan emociones suaves como la alegría y la gratitud; rosas naranjas simbolizan la pasión; la rosas de color lavanda simbolizan "amor a primera vista" y las rosas amarillas son un símbolo de amistad – explico Ino, dejándolo sorprendido.

Es interesante, pero no lo sé – dijo Naruto, no completamente convencido.

Son demasiado clásicas, mejor otra – dijo Ino, tomando una margarita - un amor leal, se representa en la sencilla margarita, simboliza un amor tierno que es inocente y puro a la vez – dijo admirando la flor.

¿Qué significa esa Ino? – pregunto Naruto, señalando un crisantemo.

En general, los crisantemos son una opción ideal para los amantes románticos que han estado juntos en las buenas y en las malas – dijo Ino, pensativa – había olvidado que mi mamá me dijo que son una gran opción para aquellos que celebran un aniversario, pues los crisantemos simbolizan la fidelidad, los de color rojo transmiten amor y las de color negro transmiten verdad y lealtad – explico.

Esas son – dijo Naruto, decidido.

¿Rojas o negras? – pregunto Ino.

Ambas – dijo Naruto, así mismo ella tomo varios crisantemos rojos y negros e hizo un precioso ramo con ellos - ¿Cuánto es? – pregunto, ella negó con la cabeza.

Me mantuviste pensando por un rato, recordándome porque me gustan las flores y casi cometo el error de olvidarme de estas – dijo Ino, extendiéndole el ramo – si con esto haces feliz a Tenten, es más que suficiente – dijo sonriendo.

Gracias Ino – dijo Naruto, alegre, al salir se chocó con su amada – Tenten-chan – dijo sorprendido al verla.

Oh Naruto-kun ¿Son para mí? – pregunto Tenten, ilusionada.

Claro que sí, feliz aniversario – dijo Naruto, dándoselas.

Te amo – dijo Tenten, feliz, dándole un beso, Ino quien observaba la escena sonrió complacida.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de este Drabble<strong>

Este es el #23-30, creo que voy bien espero terminar jajaja. Deja un review.


End file.
